À nos étoiles
by ADunne
Summary: Tu sais ce que c'est toi, la solitude ? Tu sais ce que c'est ? La solitude, celle du hasard. Allons, tu sais bien, la solitude. Celle dans laquelle on se noie à petit feu, qui coule comme une drogue dans le sang. Celle qui vous arrache au néant et qu'on ose appeler la vie. Non ? Dommage.


_Note** : **Les phrases en italique sont honteusement piquées à Damien Saez et issues de son livre À ton nom._

* * *

**À nos étoiles**

_Tu sais ce que c'est toi, la solitude ? Tu sais ce que c'est ? La solitude, celle du hasard. Allons, tu sais bien, la solitude. Celle dans laquelle on se noie à petit feu, qui coule comme une drogue dans le sang. Celle qui vous arrache au néant et qu'on ose appeler la vie. _

Non ? Dommage.

Lavande Brown appuya la pommette de sa joue sur sa main en équilibre et pressa fermement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. L'image de la vieille taverne miteuse où elle avait atterri en cette veille de Noël s'estompa doucement et fut vite remplacée par un noir profond à peine plus accueillant. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle pouvait imaginer un sapin, là, trônant majestueusement au centre de la pièce. Par un jeu de l'esprit, elle faisait s'empiler les boites colorées à son pied et fourmiller les invités autour. Les murs de pierres s'arrondir doucement et les tables au bois grinçant se transformèrent en fauteuils engageants.

Cela ressemblait à Poudlard, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. La sorcière n'avait jamais passé ses vacances d'hiver au château et elle n'était pas vraiment au courant du déroulement des fêtes à l'internat, mais quelque part, elle ne devait pas être loin de la réalité. Un grand arbre décoré au cœur de la salle commune, installé dans l'illégalité et la complaisance la plus totale, un feu de cheminée crépitant dans l'âtre, des amis confortablement installés et riants gorges déployées. Cela devait être bien alors, doux, chaleureux.

Lentement, Lavande entrouvrit les yeux et les images qui brillaient dans ses yeux s'éloignèrent doucement. Elle pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index comme pour réaliser et se remettre de son rêve. Elle observa un instant la petite salle sombre du bar et les quelques clients assis ici et là. Tous seuls, ils semblaient captivés par des verres de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, plus ou moins remplis, souvent vides d'ailleurs.

Jusqu'à cette année, Lavande n'aurait jamais cru que s'enivrer en solitaire, quelque part dans les basfonds de l'Allée des Embrumes, était une façon de passer Noël. Elle avait l'image d'Epinal, d'une famille aimante et heureuse réunie autour d'un bon repas, gravée dans un petit coin de sa tête, qui refusait d'admettre qu'il puisse en être différemment. Tout le monde avait des plans pour Noël, on voyait la famille, les amis, on se retrouvait pour se dire à quel point on s'aime, mais pas elle, pas cette année. Elle aurait menti si on lui avait demandé, mais personne ne s'était inquiété.

Personne ne s'inquiétait plus. On avait pris l'habitude de la voir disparaitre certains soirs de pleine lune, oh elle n'allait pas se transformer en loup-garou dans un coin obscur de la ville non, juste se saouler dans le premier estaminet venu, histoire d'oublier la douleur qui naissait dans ses membres maltraités par Greyback quelques mois auparavant. Les Médicomages lui avaient assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de transformation, néanmoins les jours de pleine lune étaient toujours plus difficiles que les autres. Elle sentait sa peau brûler, ses chaires se tordre et ses os la couper de l'intérieur. Rien de visible, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain en elle, une part de loup qu'un jour, elle ne pourrait réprimer.

Lavande vida son verre d'un trait et cilla avec insistance lorsque l'alcool s'écrasa contre son palais. Elle avait commencé à boire en mai, quelques jours par mois quand la lune se montrait, elle n'était pas encore habituée à l'âpreté et à l'amertume de la boisson. À la longue, elle s'y ferait, à n'en pas douter.

Un nouveau client fit tinter la cloche et fendit les ombres du bar, avec une telle précision, que Lavande ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait être un habitué. Elle observa George Weasley s'installer à la table qui lui faisait face sans piper un mot. Elle n'allait pas prétendre le connaître, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé après tout, et ce n'était pas le bon jour pour commencer. Il s'était installé en pleine lumière, sans même chercher à se cacher. D'un simple geste de la main, il fit rappliquer le tenancier qui lui versa généreusement du Whiskey Pur Feu dans un verre. L'alcool déborda légèrement et alla coller sur la table. Lavande pesta, elle n'avait pas eu le droit à tant d'attention.

George esquissa un sourire dans sa direction et posa ses lèvres sur le liquide pour en avaler une gorgée sans rien renverser. Les muscles de son visage se relâchèrent et pour un instant il semblait paisible. Lavande ne l'avait pas vu depuis la bataille finale et les enterrements pressés qui avaient suivi derrière, pourtant elle pouvait affirmer sans peine que George Weasley était malheureux. Il avait les yeux cernés, fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré, la mine rongée, le front sillonné et les joues creusées. Il ne ressemblait pas à ça, avant.

« Jalouse ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Lavande sursauta et réalisa brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis son entrée dans la taverne. Elle s'assura nerveusement que la longue mèche de cheveux blonds qui dissimulait les cicatrices de son visage était bien en place, et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« J'aime pas les privilégiés, répondit-elle en pointant son index sur son propre verre, vide.

— J'suis chanceux faut croire ».

George lâcha un petit rire ironique et but une nouvelle gorgée. Ses mains tremblaient déjà et il renversa une partie de son verre sur le sol. Il jura contre « la chaise bancale » qui l'avait déstabilisé et fit remplir son verre à nouveau. Il redressa la tête et regarda Lavande. Ses cheveux captaient la lumière de la pièce et se perdait dans ses boucles. Il se souvenait d'elle, un peu, de ses tenues excentriques et de sa voix haut perchée quand elle parlait à son frère. Il n'arrivait juste pas à mettre de prénom sur son visage. Un nom de fleur, étrange, mais ça devait être la mode chez les sorciers, les noms bizarres.

Lavande se leva et laissa son verre vide derrière elle. Elle fit le tour de la table en balançant ses hanches à chaque pas. George la regarda faire, les yeux brillants, et arqua un sourcil lorsqu'elle s'assit face à lui. Elle lui prit son verre des mains et fit le tour du bord avec son index.

« Je pense, commença-t-elle sérieusement, que tu devrais partager, Weasley. À défaut de passer ton tour pour ce soir.

— George, marmonna-t-il machinalement.

— Je sais, fit-elle en tapotant le verre avec son ongle. Je sais qui tu es. »

Lavande planta son regard clair dans celui de George et déglutit. Elle forçait le tutoiement par habitude. Souvent, on lui donnait du vous, parce qu'elle était devenue ce genre d'héroïne de guerre que l'on devait respecter. Elle n'aimait guère, elle n'était encore qu'une gamine quoiqu'on en dise. Et George était à peine plus vieux qu'elle, un ou deux ans tout au plus, elle ne se souvenait plus.

« Certains se trompent, lâcha-t-il comme un aveu.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

— Ouais, tout le monde l'est. »

Le ton froid de George frappa Lavande de plein fouet, même eux ne se comprenaient pas. Elle avait toujours cru que ce serait plus facile avec ceux qui avaient vécu, avec ceux qui avaient fait la guerre. Elle avait toujours cru que le jour où elle voudrait parler, elle le pourrait, avec eux, tous ces estropiés du cœur. Elle avait juste oublié que les autres souffraient aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la nuit, reprit-elle néanmoins.

— Tu as mieux à me proposer peut-être, fit-il goguenard.

— Très drôle, répondit-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot. Je parlais de ta famille, ils doivent t'attendre.

— En quoi ça te concerne ? »

George buta sur son nom qui ne lui revenait pas et soupira. Il lui reprit du verre des mains et siffla tout le liquide restant. Il fronça les sourcils, son nez remonta légèrement et il supposa qu'il devait avoir l'air plutôt méfiant et agressif, pourtant Lavande ne bougea pas. Il aurait voulu qu'elle parte, qu'elle reprenne son déhanché et son regard aguicheur pour les fourrer sous le nez de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, surtout ce soir.

Il ferma les yeux et posa sa pommette contre son poing. Le noir l'envahit presque entièrement, le vide. Il se laissa bercer un moment par les bruits ambiants. Les verres que l'on soulève et que l'on pose, les chaises qui raclent le sol et craquent au corps, la clochette d'entrée qui tinte et qui résonne. Lavande ne disait rien. Il entendait à peine sa respiration saccadée et quelques quintes de toux. Il n'arrivait pas à partir, décoller ailleurs. La journée avait été mauvaise, particulièrement mauvaise, et le plus infime des détails le frappaient et lui revenaient en mémoire. Comment il était parti vagabonder dans les rues à l'aube, sans aucun but que de passer la journée. Comment il avait répondu à cette fille qui l'avait appelé « Fred » par inadvertance. Et comment il avait oublié de dire que non, ce n'était pas lui.

Fred et George, George et Fred, Gred et Forge. Parfois, il ne savait plus qui était qui et c'était encore pire depuis qu'il était seul. Parce que peut-être qu'en essayant assez fort, peut-être qu'il reviendra. Oui, peut-être.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer non plus, lança-t-elle pour rompre le silence. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête ce soir.

— À cause d'une petite cicatrice sur la joue, se moqua-t-il. C'est excessif et superficiel. »

Lavande plaqua automatiquement sa main sur la partie abimée de son visage pour vérifier la bonne mise en place de ses cheveux devant. La mèche était là, imperturbable et bloquant toute possibilité d'apercevoir la moindre marque sur sa peau.

« Tant d'amabilités, c'est effrayant. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu ressens ou connaitre ta douleur, alors fais de même, lâcha-t-elle amer. Et comment as-tu su ? Que je cachais quelque chose.

— Tes cheveux tombent sur la moitié de ton visage, répondit-il sans ciller. C'est pas ce que j'appelle un camouflage efficace.

— C'est toujours mieux que d'exposer ce qui s'y cache.

— Si tu le dis. Moi, je ne juge pas, railla-t-il. Et quel est ton plan ? Tu comptes tenir compagnie à un rustre toute la soirée ? Tu n'as pas des amis quelque part ?

— Parvati s'est suicidée. »

Lavande laissa les mots flotter dans l'air encore un peu. Ils lui semblaient un peu plus vrais, un peu plus juste. Elle encaissait. Elle reprit doucement la parole et raconta l'histoire de son amie, sans même réaliser que George ne voyait peut-être pas de qui elle parlait. Parvati, dix-huit ans, n'avait pas supporté la perte de sa famille. Elle s'était relevée au lendemain de la Grande Bataille, avec sa jumelle à ses côtés, mais orpheline de toute famille. Lavande essayait de comprendre, elle essayait vraiment, mais elle se demandait toujours si Parvati avait conscience de tous les cœurs qu'elle allait briser, si elle savait tout le mal qu'elle lui causerait.

« Je suis égoïste, je sais, murmura Lavande en écrasant les larmes qui avaient roulé sur sa joue.

— J'ai prétendu être mon frère ce matin. Je le fais parfois, j'ai l'impression de le sentir vivant avec moi. C'est égoïste. Nous le sommes tous, dit-il simplement, et après tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés, nous avons le droit. »

Lavande esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient le droit, bien sûr qu'ils avaient le droit. Le droit d'être jeune à nouveau, le droit de redevenir insouciant et naïf comme avant. Ils ne pouvaient pas, c'était là toute la différence.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Noël déjà, continua-t-elle pour changer de sujet. J'ai l'impression que la pendule est bloquée, figée sur le mois de mai.

— Ma vie s'est arrêtée en mai dernier, murmura-t-il. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Tous ils avancent, ils s'acharnent, ils s'accrochent. Pas moi, j'en ai pas la force et surtout pas aujourd'hui quand tout le monde va rire, va chanter, va danser.

— Moi, non plus, fit-elle dans écho. Pas de cadeaux, pas d'hypocrisie, de faux-semblants. Juste une bonne bouteille et une mort lente. »

George l'observa un instant sans trop savoir quoi penser. Cette fille l'intriguait. Il voyait son visage s'illuminer dans les flammes et se perdre dans ses larmes. Il la remettait, mais n'était pas capable de retrouver son nom. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, elle serait la fille aux cheveux blonds. Ce genre d'images éphémères, mythiques et mystiques que l'on n'oublie pas. Lentement, il tendit la main pour pousser la cascade de cheveux dorés qui lui bouchaient la vue. Il cala ses doigts sous les os de sa mâchoire et laissa son pouce suivre le dessin d'une cicatrice.

Lavande frissonna au contact des doigts contre sa peau et recula légèrement. Personne ne la touchait plus, personne ne la regardait plus. Elle sentit sa peau rougir un peu et, après un instant d'hésitation, coinça ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas très joli, soupira-t-elle rapidement.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, fit-il philosophe. Tu aurais pu avoir un trou à la place.

— Un trou ? s'esclaffa-t-elle. N'importe quoi !

— Pourtant, j'en ai eu un quand on m'a tranché l'oreille, se vanta-t-il. C'était plutôt moche. »

Lavande rigola et sourit à pleine dent. George ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie, il ne faisait plus attention aux femmes ces derniers temps, il n'était pas prêt. Ses frères et sœur semblaient pressés de trouver chaussure à leur pied, ils ne voulaient plus perdre de temps maintenant qu'ils disaient tous.

« On sort ? »

Lavande l'interrogea du regard et, soudain, il se sentit important, vivant dans les yeux d'un autre. Alors il acquiesça, car il avait déjà trop bu ce soir et que son foie n'apprécierait guère un verre de plus. Il se leva, un peu instable sur ses deux pieds, et la suivit glisser entre les tables. Elle avait la même démarche chaloupée que lorsqu'elle était venue s'asseoir face à lui. Il pesta un peu pour la forme, il aurait bien aimé que cela lui soit réservé. Il pesta encore, il avait vraiment trop bu pour en arriver à penser ça.

Dehors, la neige avait cessé de tomber depuis des heures et formait une espèce de gadoue glissante sur les pavés. L'équilibre était précaire néanmoins, ils arrivèrent à faire quelques pas et à rejoindre un petit parc public près du Chemin de Traverse. Lavande posa délicatement sa main sur les buissons recouverts d'un épais manteau blanc que personne n'était venu déranger. Elle laissa sa main courir un instant sur la surface et, après avoir vérifié que George regardait ailleurs, forma une petite boule solide qu'elle envoya s'écraser contre lui.

« Tu es folle ?! » s'exclama-t-il lorsque le froid s'écrasa contre sa peau.

Lavande rit à nouveau et forma un autre projectile dans sa main. Elle rata si largement sa cible que George se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

« Alors, c'est comme ça ? Mademoiselle veut jouer, minauda-t-il en attrapant des flocons à son tour.

— Exactement, répondit-elle franchement, et Mademoiselle gagne pour l'instant. »

Lavande le provoqua du regard et s'enfuit à travers les allées du jardin. George se lança à sa poursuite, munitions en main. Il n'eut pas de mal à la rattraper, car elle n'était pas très rapide et, même si elle avait moins bu, était presque tout aussi vacillante sur ses pieds. Il la bombarda à plusieurs reprises et la fit s'agiter quand de la neige réussit à trouver son chemin sous sa cape.

« Mademoiselle quoi déjà ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

— Mademoiselle gagne ! » rit-elle en attrapant de la poudre à la volée et en lui collant sur le visage.

George se retrouva bientôt le visage couvert de neige, à moitié allongé sur le sol. Il ne savait plus très bien comment la « bataille » s'était déroulée pour qu'ils en arrivent là, sur le sol d'un parc, à contempler le ciel. Lavande faisait des anges en bougeant ses pieds et ses bras. Quand on y regardait d'un peu plus haut, cela ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, mais George s'abstint de le lui dire.

Lavande avait replacé sa mèche devant son œil, par habitude. George chassa quelques flocons qui s'y étaient logés du bout des doigts et égara ses doigts contre sa peau, c'était doux. Son nez frôla le sien, plus pointu et plus droit, tout aussi froid. Elle ferma les yeux. Il ferma les yeux. C'était étrange, il entendait presque le feu crépiter dans l'âtre d'une cheminée, la chaleur rassurante de leur salle commune les envelopper, alors qu'ils étaient dehors, perdus quelque part sous les étoiles de Londres. Il se sentait bien, alors il l'embrassa, comme ça.


End file.
